Sencillamente Raven
by lThinkWORDS
Summary: Raven ha estado extraña ultimamente. No ha podido controlar sus poderes, y el tiempo al que recurría para meditar no está dando resultado. ¿Será este el fin de los Teen Titans ya que Raven no logra controlarse?


**Titulo: Sencillamente Raven.**

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

-No puedo mas...no puedo. ¡Mi cabeza va a explotar…!-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La misma mañana de todos los días. Starfire está luchando con el desayuno "Terrícola", no se por que insiste en que es completamente "extravagante", siendo que ya lo ha hecho mas de una vez. O tal vez esta es la segunda vez que lo hace, no lo sé. He estado meditando por mucho tiempo. Sé que esto suena raro, pero creo que ya extrañaba salir y ver un poco de luz.

- ¿Mucho trabajo Star?..-le digo, en mi mas irónico tono, pero no con el fin de molestarla.-

- Algo así...no sé por qué a Robin le gustan estas cosas. ¡Los huevos se están pegando a este trozo de metal!-

- Quizás necesites la ayuda de algo llamado aceite...-saco una botella de aceite y se la doy.-

- Gracias amiga terrícola...- me dice al mismo tiempo que tomo asiento, en mi habitual lugar- Hace tiempo que no te veía¿Cómo están tus meditaciones¿Han surtido efecto alguno en lo que pretendes?.

- De cierto modo, puesto que me siento con más energía...-me pongo de pie y busco mi Té verde.

- Eso si se nota, has sido la segunda en levantarte, nadie lo ha hecho aun...-dice, terminando los huevos, que obviamente estaban completamente quemados.-

- Mmm...Robin de seguro disfrutará del desayuno que le preparaste...-le digo en mi tono monótono.

-¿Tu lo crees así ?...-me dice muy emocionada.

- Claro, después de todo, la intención es lo que vale...-me siento y tomo un sorbo de mi Té.

- No se a qué te refieres con eso, buena amiga...-me mira con su gran cara de duda.

- Olvídalo...además, ya viene Robin.

- completamente nerviosa- Co-como-como...-lo-sa-sabes¿CÓMO LO SABES?...-por fin agregó.

- Escuché abrirse la puerta de su habitación...-

- Se apresura en terminar- Entonces debe estar todo listo...-termina su desayuno.

- Bien...-termino mi Té- iré a leer un poco en la...en donde sea...-me pongo de pie y me retiro.

Al salir de la habitación, o más conocida como cocina, di uno pasos y me crucé con Robin, quien venía con una no muy feliz cara. Realmente no se lo que ha pasado con sus investigaciones, pero creo que algo anda mal, por que si no lo fuera, entonces ¿Por qué la cara? En fin.

- Buenos días Robin…-le digo monótonamente

- Me ve- ¿Raven? Vaya, hace tiempo que no te veía, buenos días…-intenta disimular su mal humor.

- ¿Todo bien ?...-le pregunto, solo por curiosidad.

- Mejor que nunca…-entra a la cocina.

Esto de estar desinformada me molesta, pero me molesta aun más tener problemas con mis poderes por faltar a mis tan concurridas horas de meditación.

-Subo las escaleras y llego a la azotea, la parte más alta de esta torre. La clara luz del sol matutino me molesta un poco, mis ojos hace tiempo que no veían irradiar tanta luz.- me siento, abro mi libro y me dispongo a leer-

No hagas caso, después de todo es solo el sol...

Siempre una de mis emociones debe llevarme la contraria. Hace tiempo que no se manifestaban de esa forma. Cuando tengo. .-de cierto modo- mis poderes controlados, todas estamos de acuerdo.

-digo en voz alta- Pero esta vez es distinto...-Leo las frases del libro, pero no logro entender- Siento que tengo mis poderes bajo control, desde mi definición "controlar mis poderes", sin embargo mis emociones no me dejan en paz.

Yo creo que no es tan malo, necesitamos expresarnos.

Tú al menos no lo necesitas, eres demasiado torpe como para entender el concepto de "expresión".

Por favor, no existe razón por la cual dos emociones obviamente necesarias para la complementación de un ser, deban discutir, todas nosotras formamos a un solo ser...por lo que, debemos expresarnos a su tiempo...

Sin embargo, hay algo que a ti Tb. te tiene inquieta...

- Ya basta...-cierro el libro- ¿Que no entienden que quiero que me dejen en paz! - me pongo de pie.

Sin embargo no puedo concentrarme. El hecho de dominar mis emociones me está volviendo loca, y estoy totalmente segura que esa no es una emoción que tenga en mi mente.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.."

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.."

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.."

Solo me dispongo a meditar...

Es inevitable...

Aunque no lo quiera...

Debo hacerlo...

Necesito hacerlo..

por el bien mío y el de los demás..

Es totalmente estúpido...

Somos tan poderosas que deberíamos dejarnos llevar por nuestro poder

No digas eso..

Soy poderosa...

Sin mi, no lo eres...

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

- Abren la puerta- ¿Raven?...-entra Robin seguido por los demás.-

- Corre hacía mi- Querida amiga¿te sientes bien¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para aliviarte?.

- te escuchamos gritar...-dice Cyborg.

-...y vaya que nos asustaste...Como gritas!...-dice Chico Bestia apoyado en Cyborg.

- Chico Bestia, no es hora para esos comentarios...-le dice Robin- ¿Estás bien¿Por qué gritabas?.

- Yo solo...- Solo tenía la mente en blanco, no podía articular ninguna palabra.-

Dilo ahora

No lo hagas...

Esto es inútil

Quizás pueden ayudar

Ayudar? no necesitamos ayuda..

Dilo ahora.. Es inutil.. Ahora.. Inutil..

- Ya basta! dejenme en paz!...- afirmo mi cabeza, como si fuese a explotar- Por favor! Solo cállense...-caigo de rodillas.

- Raven...- dice Starfire completamente asustada- Ella no está bien...

- OH si que no lo está...- se acerca chico bestia- ¿Por qué no la llevamos a...

- Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos...-comienzo a meditar- "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"...

- Vas a meditar en un momento como este?...-dice Cyborg

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

y todo se oscureció para mi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Haciendo el desayuno- Bueno días Robin, te he preparado ese extraño alimento que tanto te gusta, pruébalo...-le sirve Starfire a Robin

- Gracias Star...-se sienta y me ve en mi puesto habitual- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Raven?

- Igual que todos los días, nada especial...-Tomo un sorbo de mi Té-

- Respecto a lo de ayer...- se calla- ¿Qué fue lo que...?

- Necesitaba meditar eso es todo...-tomo mi libro y me dispongo a partir-

- "¿Eso es todo?" Por favor! - Se pone de pie- casi nos matas del susto Raven! al menos nos merecemos una explicación...

- Lo miro- No lo creo. Lo que pase por mi mente, se queda en mi mente. Y esta no le debe explicaciones a nadie...

- Robin...mejor dejemos que nuestra amiga solucione sus problemas sola, en su momento nos contará el por qué de su angustia...- pone una mano sobre su hombro- Ahora, disfruta tu desayuno mientras esté caliente, por favor...- Robin se sienta, acompañado por Starfire

Al llegar a lo que se le puede decir Living -ya que Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo tienen transformado en una completa sala de juegos- Solo escucho los gritos y reclamos por parte de este par. Sin embargo, encuentro esta situación más cómoda que la que acabo de vivir en la cocina...

- Me siento y los veo jugar- Chico Bestia estás perdido...-digo monótona, y me dispongo a leer

- Perdido yo? Ja! yo jamás pierdo...

- Me estás apoyando Raven?...-Pregunta Cyborg

- Yo solo digo lo obvio...-y sigo leyendo, aunque no entienda las frases que pasan frente a mis ojos-

- lo obvio? Cyborg No! Segunda vez en el día! este juego es defectuoso...-reclama Chico Bestia por su actual derrota

- Hey¿Como supiste que iba a perder?..-me pregunta Cyborg

- Ni idea, supongo que vi el puntaje, eso es todo...- Realmente no me preocupaba de donde había sacado esa conclusión, que resultó ser efectivamente verdadera

- Oye Raven…Cambiando de tema. ¿No será que lo de ayer te dio un poder nuevo¿Así como el hecho de tener visiones?

-Lo miro y arqueo una ceja- Eso solo ocurre en tus caricaturas Chico bestia...

- U pero podría ser una opción...- Solo el se puede reír de sus chistes malos

- Una opción demasiado lejana para Raven, Chico Bestia...-Le dice finalmente Cyborg

- Bueno...entonces que fue lo que pasó ?...- Me mira, extrañamente serio

- Nada. Falta de meditación.-Le digo, y sigo leyendo

- Oye Raven...-se sienta mi lado- ¿Por qué necesitas meditar tanto?

- Todos lo saben. Es obvio. Si no lo hago pierdo el...-me callo

- Que cosa ?...Si es tan obvio...¿Por qué yo no lo sé?

- Siempre vives en tu mundo de fantasías y de pésimas bromas...- le digo fría, pero sinceramente- Ahora, si me disculpas, debo MEDITAR ...-Me pongo de pie y me voy

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Que fue eso?...-pregunta Chico Bestia

- Ni idea. Raven está muy extraña desde ayer, y supongo que no somos los únicos en notarlo...-Dice Cyborg, quien se había dado cuenta de mi y Starfire, quienes mirábamos desde la cocina la extraña escena-

- Me acerco a ellos- En realidad... ¿Podremos hacer algo?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Robin?...-me pregunta Starfire

- Me refiero a que, si realmente podremos ayudarla con o sin intervenir en su problema. Si nos quedamos aquí, y la apoyamos indirectamente, sin influir en su mente o si intervenimos en su mente, influimos en los caminos que pueda tomar...

- Es demasiado complicado, solo hace que me duela la cabeza...-dice el chico bestia, poniendo una mano en su cabeza

- En realidad es como si no la pudiéramos ayudar de ninguna forma...?-agrega finalmente Cyborg mientras sale de la habitación

- Algo así...

-Nos mira- Vamos Chicos! Deben confiar en que nuestra amiga Raven puede solucionar esto, ella es demasiado fuerte como para dejarse vencer por algo así. Además, menos será derrotada si nosotros la apoyamos de cualquier forma...-dice, apoyando sus brazos sobre el sofá.

A lo lejos, claramente se escucha...

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos"

- Esto ahora si que da miedo...Para meditar, es necesario gritar…?-pregunta completamente "pálido" chico Bestia

- No lo se...- Le digo muy pensativo

- Suena la alarma-

- Chicos, alerta en el banco central...hombres de Slade están robando de nuevo...-dice Cyborg desde "La sala de control"

- Bien Titanes, al ataque...- les ordeno mientras voy a la puerta

- Pero... ¿Y Raven?

- Tendremos que ir sin ella...- Me interrumpe Starfire

- y aunque quisiera ir, no la dejaríamos...no se encuentra en buen estado...-dice Starfire

- Si Star, bien Titanes, al ataque...-y así salimos todos directo al banco central

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha pasado un día entero así, ni siquiera salió cuando sonó la alarma. Menos mal que era un enemigo fácil, sino, no se que habríamos hecho.

Ha estado rara. Al principio con algunas horas de meditación lograba controlar sus poderes. Pero ahora ni días de eso pueden controlarlo.

Si, no creas que no lo se. Sé completamente por qué lo haces. Sé el peligro que corremos al estar junto a ti. Al vivir contigo. Al ser tus amigos. Se lo mucho que te preocupa el hecho de ya no poder controlar tus poderes. Por que eso es lo que te está pasando. Todas tus emociones Tb. lo sienten. Estás asustada. Y eso provoca tu encierro y constante meditación. Sientes que tu cabeza va a explotar. Ahora ¿por qué razón sé eso yo? Ni idea. Solo lo siento. Es lo que tú me transmites.

- No es necesario que me lo digas Raven...- Digo, frente a su puerta- Sé perfectamente que es lo que te está pasando. Y estoy...ESTAMOS TODOS DISPUESTOS A AYUDARTE.-Golpeo la puerta- ¿Raven? Abre por favor, quiero ayudarte...-

-No hay respuesta

- ¿Raven?

-Nadie abre

- Abre por favor! Raven!

-15 minutos mas golpeando

- ¿Raven?

-No abren

-...

-Ella no está

- ¿RAVEN!

-Ella se ha ido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- "Necesitaba meditar, eso es todo...". Aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza esas palabras. Qué no sé, pero el hecho de que haya pasado esto, o que realmente signifiquen lo que creo, me hace pensar que con esa frase, ella intentaba demostrarnos su fortaleza. Siento que realmente le preocupábamos. Siento que con eso, ella creía que nos hacía sentir mejor. Siento que con eso, ella de alguna manera se despidió de nosotros. Y Con su meditación a gritos. La hizo menos dolorosa, haciéndonos pensar que se quedaría ahí por un buen tiempo.

Pero ya no está.

Ella se fue.

Ha pasado un mes desde aquello y sonará frío pero todo está igual. Solo cambian nuestros ánimos, Pero los villanos ni la alarma de emergencias pueden sentirlo. Pobre Raven. Solo necesitaba ayuda y Nadie notaba eso. Nadie. No...Si lo notábamos, Pero no sabíamos como reaccionar.

Solo le pedíamos explicaciones.

Explicaciones que ella jamás pudo dar.

Explicaciones que ella jamás tuvo, ni tendrá.

Porque ella es Raven, el enigma mas grande de este mundo.

El misterio que nunca será resuelto, por el solo hecho tan complicado de ser; SENCILLAMENTE RAVEN.

Fin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

No se que fue eso. Inspiración del momento. Bueno, debo confesar que mi pareja favorita es Raven&BeastBoy, pero se que aquí se ve un poco, solo un poco de Robin&Raven, no se por qué, pero al ser él, el personaje masculino, (que sea bueno) mas serio de todos, supongo que venía perfectamente a mi ilógica manera de solamente escribir (es por adicción XD) fics dramáticos con trágicos finales y etc., etc., etc. Notica...Este es el PRIMER FIC (DE TANTOS QUE HE HECHO) QUE TERMINO! VIVA!

Ya OH, bueno, eso era, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, adiós.


End file.
